


Beyond the Mask

by hades_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: A Melodic Symphony,Struggling Alone;A Phony,The Broken Earphone.





	Beyond the Mask

_The night was silent, the sky littered with stars. The fight started out of nowhere, his boyfriend was drunk and started talking about the relationship. He left, saying only this.  
  
_ _"Would you die for me?"_

*****

"Please welcome, Amano Daichi everyone!" the teacher announced, Daichi bowed. "Please take your seat over there!" the teacher said, pointing to an empty desk near a raven haired male, who was dozing off. Daichi nodded and made his way there. He sat down and looked over to the other male. Raven black haired slicked back and an angelic sleeping face, how beautiful. Daichi rubbed his face and sighed, focusing on the teacher. He wanted to wake the person beside him up but didn't want to disturb him. He just took out his book and wrote down notes, paying no attention to the person staring at him from across the room.

*****

Finally, the sleeping person woke up.

The lunch bell rung and he woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretched. The raven haired male turned towards Daichi and stared. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice dragging lazily. "Ah, Amano. Amano Daichi." Daichi introduced himself. "Oh~? You're the new kid, huh?" the boy said, "Tsukimiya Kaguya. Everyone calls me Tsuki..." Kaguya said. "Nice to meet you, Tsukimiya-san." "Tsuki." Kaguya pouted, standing up and stretching. "Um, where is the cafeteria?" Daichi asked him. "I don't know... Near the library, I guess?" Kaguya replied, walking out the classroom. "Guh..."

Daichi walked out the classroom, the hallways seemed deserted. Despite being an elite all-boys school, there isn't much students apparently. Daichi walked around for a while and finally gave up searching for the cafeteria. He explored the hallway when a melodic sound attracted his attention. He followed it to a light music club and peeked inside, his heart skipped a beat.

Inside was a stunning looking person. Brown hair styled beautifully, droopy silver determined eyes and a serious expression. The violin in the person's hand played a beautiful song which touched Daichi's heart. He ended up staring at the violin player without realising he finished. He opened the door, which caused Daichi to fall on the ground. "Who are you?" the person said, his voice deep and soothing. "Ah! I'm sorry, I couldn't find the cafeteria and I heard you playing and-" the person touched Daichi's lips and pointed him to his right. "I'll show you to the cafeteria." he said, exiting the light music club. "Ah-! Thank you...!" he said, blushing a bit, "What's your name, by the way?" the brunette turned to face him slightly.

"Minami Goro."


End file.
